


A Light In The Dark

by ShadowedSoulTrixalee



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedSoulTrixalee/pseuds/ShadowedSoulTrixalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a group of survivors help the camp when they are under attack? Will the camp accept them? Will they join forces? And what is this pull the new girl has over Daryl? Why are her brother and Shane at such odds? Short S.1 fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light In The Dark

Chapter 01 – Saving The Day

Faye's POV

Josh and I had been hunting for the last hour when we started to lose daylight. As we were heading back to the truck to meet up with Ava empty handed we heard screaming come from the canyon. Josh and I armed ourselves as we tried to find the source of the screaming and then we heard a gun shot. We looked to the ridge at the top of the canyon and saw smoke. I figured a group of survivors must be up there. Josh and I ran back to the road to where Ava and the truck were.

"You heard that too?" Ava asked as we jumped in the truck.

"There is a camp at the top of the ridge so step on it!" Josh exclaimed to Ava.

I looked back and saw four men racing for the top of the ridge.

"Wait!" I yelled as Ava put the truck in gear. I figured these men belonged to the camp above. I opened my window and stuck half my body out and sat on the door frame. "Hey! Hurry up and jump into the bed of the truck!" they looked at me hesitantly. "Come on! We are just trying to help!" I yelled to them and then they ran and jumped into the bed of the truck on top of all of our supplies. Ava stepped down on the gas and raced to the top of the canyon. As we reached their camp we saw walkers everywhere.

The four men along with Josh jumped out of the truck and began firing. Ava grabbed her knives and I grabbed my bow and arrows. I shot a few walkers before I noticed that one of the men we picked up, the one with the crossbow, had two walkers about to attack him from behind. I quickly shot one arrow to the left of him then another to the right hitting both walkers square in the forehead. He looked back and saw them fall before looking to me and giving an appreciated nod. I shot a few more walkers and then I kept my stance until I realized the gunshots had stopped which meant the threat had been eliminated. Soon after the shots stopped the crying began and the surviving people from the camp began grieving the ones that had been lost. I ran over to Josh who was already checking Ava for scratches and bite marks. One of the men that we picked up walked up to us and thanked us for helping. I saw a little boy with who I assumed was his mother and that made drop my bow as I ran to the truck and opened the doors. There was Jaime huddled on the floor shaking from how scared he was.

"Come here honey" I spoke softly as I reached my hands for him. He slowly stood up and walked toward me before jumping into my arms and began crying. "Everything is alright now baby I promise. We killed all of the monsters, they can't get you alright" I said calmly trying to reassure him as I rocked him in my arms.

Josh's POV

Ava was walking around the camp helping out in any way she could while I was about to get the third degree. The four men we had picked up joined by one other man began walking toward me and stopped about ten feet from me. The same man that had thanked us before had thanked me again shaking my hand and introduced himself as Rick. I introduced myself, Ava, Faye and James. In return the other four introduced themselves. The African American introduced himself as T-Dogg, The man next to Rick was Shane, the one with the crossbow was Daryl and the asian kid was called Glenn. We all shook hands.

"Is James Faye's son?" Rick asked and I simply shook my head no.

"No uh...well we found him in the city a few days ago. He's so traumatized he barely speaks, but he was able to tell us his name is James and he is five years old" I answered Rick as I looked back to my sister holding James. "She has become quite attached though" I smirked as I looked back to the men.

"Where did you guys come from?" Rick asked and I couldn't help but shake my head.

"The city. We had been there a little over a week gathering supplies when we found James barricated in an apartment. All he would say was his mom was bit by a monster and she was the one who locked him in there to keep him safe" I replied.

"How did you survive that long in the city? Walkers and geeks are everywhere!" Glenn asked and I smirked.

"Faye is my twin sister and our mom was an end of the world nut. She had us training since we were old enough to walk. We were trained in everything from all types of defense to Military Training. I met my wife Ava in one if our weapon training classes. We were on a road trip due to meet up with our cousin Forrest, his mom and dad and our mom when the dead started to rise. We knew the city had become over run by walkers, but we also knew that's why it would be the best place to scavange for supplies. To be honest we have killed so many walkers and geeks I've completely lost count. We decided to leave when we found James barricated inside an apartment with a couple geeks trying to break in. Faye heard a child's cry and we saved him, grabbed a few things a kid would need like clothes and left. Now here we are" Josh explained to the group and he noticed the one they called Shane had an aggitated look about him.

"How much weapons and ammo do you have?" Shane asked abruptly.

"Enough to go around if we join forces that is. I think we can all agree we are stronger in numbers" I stated.

"I agree which is why we welcome you to stay" Rick said looking around and everyone nodded in agreement except Shane who looked like he could be a future threat.

"Follow me" I said as I led them to the back of the truck. I pulled the bed cover halfway back and even just in that half there were enough supplies and weapons and ammo to last my family as well as the camp for quite a while. Seeing this seemed to put a small smile on Shane's face although I doubted I would ever trust him.

"Look I know we don't know you and you don't know us but the world has just gone to shit and become a very dangerous place. We all have lost ones we care about and I can say its safe to say we want to protect those few we have left. We all want to keep our people safe and joining forces gives us a greater chance at achieveing that goal." I plead my case and they all seemed to agree with me.

They then split up to help their group in any way they could and I decided to help Ava who was helping the women and children who were still hysterical, after I shut the bed cover and locked it.

Faye's POV

I finally got Jaime called down and he fell asleep in the back seat of the truck. I pulled my leather jacket off and covered him up with it. I smiled as his peaceful face. At least one if us could get a decent night's sleep.

"You know, you're a damn good shot" The man I had helped earlier said as he walked toward me with his crossbow around his shoulder and my Titainium Compact Bow in hand.

"I've had a lot of practice" I said as he held out my bow for me to take. I took it and set it in the front seat then shut the back door then the front one. the truck had doors that opened oppositely and you couldn't open the back door unless the front ones were open.

"You're brother mentioned all of your training" he stated and I smirked.

"I always thought my mom was crazy but it turns out she was right and I'm glad she prepared us for it" I replied.

"I wanted to say thanks...for earlier"

"No problem. I'd like to think someone would do it for me, but people have become dangerous since all of this began" I shook my head.

"The name's Daryl, Daryl Dixon" he held out his hand.

"Faye, Faye Wyatt and I'm guessing Josh introduced Ava when he was talking to you guys?" I asked as I shook his hand. He simply nodded. When I shook his hand I got this weird feeling, but I brushed it off as stress from the last few weeks.

Daryl then left to help the people of his camp in any way he could when Josh and Ava began walking toward the truck. We had all decided it was a good idea to stay near the truck during the night and let Rick and his people take care of their dead. Others were shaken still and trying to calm down. All of this went on until the early hours of the morning. After they had their dead distanced from the walkers Josh and Ava offered to help the camp while I watched over Jaime and the truck.

Tell me whatcha think! Should I go on? Please Review!


End file.
